


King’s Secret

by WonderfulShining



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Reader
Kudos: 4





	King’s Secret

A sort of lopsided crown that didn’t seem to fit his head, and a playful smile that almost seemed to break through the camera lens. Ranmaru eyes were barely focused on the camera that snapped in front of him, his head sort of moving and leaning against his hand as the photo stopped before his eyes shifted upwards meeting your nervous expression as you quietly waved, hidden behind a large bouquet of flowers. 

“Sorry for being late.” You mouthed silently and couldn’t help but because flustered as he put one of his fingers to his lips in a shushing gesture before turning towards the camera once more “And cut.” The director shouted and Ranmaru moved and slumped back against the throne he was sitting on, before blinking as what seemed to be a cake was pressed against his already bright red face. 

“Sorry Ranran, director said it would be a fun shot, I mean the chances of doing this to you were around 10%.” Reiji said fighting back the smile that was spreading on his face before flinching as Ranmaru had taken a piece of the cake and shoved it non too gently in Reiji’s mouth “Almost like the Gacha ratings.” Ai mused but noticed both Ranmaru and Camus were giving him weird looks and brushed it aside. “Come on, we better head back and get ready for the next portion of the photo shoot before Reiji decided to do something even more stupid.” Ai added, heading down the steps.

“Guess they really surprised you, I thought Reiji was going to do something different but it seems I was wrong again.” You muttered trying not to laugh as Ranmaru wiped his face with the towel and gave you an annoyed look. “I knew he was planning I just didn’t react in time.” He said rather bluntly looking off to the side, seeing the bit of frosting that resting just below his bottom lip, you thought about it before taking the chance and pressed your lips quickly to his in a quick kiss, surprised when he caught your chin and held it there, his fingertip idly tracing, against your shoulder. “I was expecting that though, you taste sweeter then the cake.” He added leaning back before pulling you suddenly into his arms, nearly sitting you on his lap. “Ranmaru, they’re going to see us and then what are we going to say.” You muttered under your breath, cheeks going bright red in embarrassment.

“King’s orders for today, you are only allowed to keep your eyes on me for the rest of the evening.”

“What…?”

“It’s my birthday isn’t it?”


End file.
